dinosaurkingfandomcom-20200222-history
Ampelosaurus
General Statistics *Name: atacis *Name Meaning: Vine Lizard *Diet: Herbivore *Length: 15-16 meters (50-53 feet) *Time Period: Late Cretaceous *Classification: Titanosauria --> Lithostrotia --> Nemegtosauridae(?) *Place Found: France *Describer: Le Loeuff, 1995 Dinosaur King Statistics Arcade Stats *Attribute: Water *Sign: Scissors *Power: 2000 *Technique: 400 **Compatibility: Tab 1 *Attack: **Scissors (Critical): 700 **Rock/Paper: 500 *Types: **Hunter Type (Japanese 2007 series; English & Taiwanese Series 2) **Counter Type (Japanese Gekizan series) **Tie Recovery Type (Japanese Kakushin series) *Arcade Nickname: **Japanese: 難攻不落の巨躯 **English: The Unbeatable Hulk **Taiwanese: 難攻不落的巨軀 *Card Rarity: Gold Availability *Japanese **2007 3rd Edition (New; 033-竜; Hunter Type) **2007 4th Edition (028-竜; Hunter Type) **2007 4th Edition+ (035-竜; Hunter Type) **Non-sale Water Egg (EGG-008-竜) **Gekizan 1st Edition (020-竜; Counter Type; ft. char. Rex) **Kakushin 1st Edition (006-竜; Tie Recovery Type) **Non-sale European Egg (EGG-015-竜) **Kakushin 3rd Edition's Blue Dinosaurs Egg (EGG-018-竜) *English **Series 2 3rd Edition (New; 033-Dino; Hunter Type) **Series 2 4th Edition (035-Dino; Hunter Type) *Taiwanese **Series 2 3rd Edition (New; 033-龍; Hunter Type) **Series 2 4th Edition (035-龍; Hunter Type) **Non-sale Water Egg AmpeloJap20073rd.jpg|Ampelosaurus arcade card (Japanese 2007 3rd Edition) AmpeloJap20074th.jpg|Ampelosaurus arcade card (Japanese 2007 4th Edition) Ampelosaurus Card 3.png|Ampelosaurus arcade card (Japanese 2007 4th Edition+) Ampelosaurus2.gif|Ampelosaurus arcade card (Japanese Gekizan 1st Edition) Ampelosaurus card.gif|Ampelosaurus arcade card (Japanese Kakushin 1st Edition) Ampelosaurus Card Eng S2 3rd.png|Ampelosaurus arcade card (English S2 3rd Edition) AmpeloS24th.jpg|Ampelosaurus arcade card (English S2 4th Edition) AmpeloS24thback.jpg|Back of Ampelosaurus arcade card (English S2 4th Edition) AmpeloTaiS23rd.jpg|Ampelosaurus arcade card (Taiwanese S2 3rd Edition) AmpeloTaiS23rdback.jpg|Back of Ampelosaurus arcade card (Taiwanese S2 3rd Edition) AmpeloTaiS24th.jpg|Ampelosaurus arcade card (Taiwanese S2 4th Edition) AmpeloTaiS24thback.jpg|Back of Ampelosaurus arcade card (Taiwanese S2 4th Edition) Anime Stats *Attribute: Water *Owner: Wild, Seth (Alpha Gang), Rod (Alpha Gang), Ursula (Alpha Gang) (briefly), Zoe Drake (D-Team) *Location: *Debut: Planes, Trains, and Dinosaurs **Appeared In: 42, 47, 49-50, 68 *Dinosaurs Defeated: Terry, Black T-Rex (in Super Fusion Move) Move Cards ;Aqua Vortex :Ampelosaurus rears up and raises a spinning tube of water around itself, a swirling column of water rising around its opponent and spinning them off their feet before letting them drop! TCG Stats Ampelosaurus *Attribute: Water *Sign: Scissors *Power: 1900 *Level: 6 *Life: 3 *Card Code: DKTB-008/100, DKTB-093/100 *Card Rarity: Gold Rare, Colossal Rare *Image From: Ep. 42 anime scene *Abilities: ;Overflow :When this Dinosaur wins a battle, draw 2 cards. File:Ampelosaurus TCG card.jpg|Ampelosaurus Colossal Rare TCG card Fearless Ampelosaurus *Attribute: Water *Sign: Scissors *Power: 1900 *Level: 6 *Life: 3 *Card Code: DKTA-009/100 *Card Rarity: Common *Image From: Ep. 42 anime scene *Abilities: ;of Hope: 2 :When this Dinosaur loses a battle, draw 2 cards. Anime Dinosaur King Before the main events of the series, it was one of the very first dinosaurs summoned and used to battle by Dr. Z, others being Terry, Acrocanthosaurus, and Spinosaurus. His card was, along with his Move Card, activated in Planes, Trains and Dinosaurs during a snowball fight in Russia when his Card Capsule was accidentally thrown into an ice fisherman's hole on a frozen lake. He slept in a train car on the Trans-Siberian Railway that the D-Team was trapped in, once getting lulled back to sleep by Paris' singing. After the train was stopped and he woke up, Chomp, Ace, and Paris were summoned to fight him, but they were interrupted by Terry. He used Volcano Burst against Ampelosaurus, but Ampelosaurus used his tail to trip him, deflecting the attack. He then used Aqua Vortex to defeat Terry, but Chomp weakened him with Electric Charge. Seth then appeared and defeated Ampelosaurus with Tank using Dino Swing, claiming his cards for the Alpha Gang. Later in Tricks of the Traitor, Rod summoned him to help aid Tank in a fight with the recent traitor Seth's Saurophaganax, using Aqua Vortex, but Saurophaganax defeated them in one hit with Fire Scorcher. After Ursula grabbed his card, along with Tank's, the Alpha Gang fled to the D-Lab, where his card and Move Card were added to the D-Team's collection. In the finale, Zoe again gave the cards to Rod, who summoned Ampelosaurus to help battle the Black T-Rex, using Aqua Vortex as part of the Super Fusion Move that defeated it after three hits. Mesozoic Meltdown A recolored wild Ampelosaurus also appeared in Alien Parent Trap when the Backlander crashed in the Cretaceous Period. It helped Chomp defeat Terry by ramming him to stop him using Volcano Burst again. The Space Pirates are shown to have one on their ship in the Ancient Persia Arc. It was likely freed when the Space Pirates were defeated. Trivia *Dr. Taylor's arcade comments: **Japanese: 首からせなかにかけてトゲのよろいを身につけた草食恐竜で、ティタノサウルスのなかまだ。 **English: A herbivore with spiked armor in its back. It is related to the Titanosaurus. **Taiwanese: 從脖子到背的部份有著刺野的草食恐龍,是巨龍的同類。 *It is the second gold rarity Water Dinosaur Card in the arcade. *Along with Spinosaurus, Camarasaurus, Patagosaurus, Opisthocoelicaudia, Baryonyx, Suchomimus, Saltasaurus, Amargasaurus, and Irritator, it is one of the available dinosaurs in the Japanese and Taiwanese non-sale Water Egg Card. *Along with Baryonyx, Iguanodon, Dacentrurus, Eustreptospondylus, and Camptosaurus, it is one of the available dinosaurs in the Japanese non-sale European Egg card. *Along with Pachyrhinosaurus, Altirhinus, Jobaria, Deltadromeus, Allosaurus, Brachylophosaurus, Irritator, Gorgosaurus, and Talarurus, it is one of the available dinosaurs in the Japanese Blue Egg Card. *In the DS Game, the spines on its back are shown as white, but everywhere else they are yellow. **Its head is also more elongated in the DS game. *It was the only Water Dinosaur in Season 1 whose card was activated with a Move Card (Spiny's Moves were recreated by Dr. Z). *Ampelosaurus is seen in both the Jurassic Period (Tricks of the Traitor) and in the Cretaceous Period (Alien Parent Trap) even though it only truly lived in the Cretaceous, though it being in the Jurassic may have been a result of Dr. Z and the Ancients bringing it there. Gallery amp.jpg|Ampelosaurus rampaging out of the train in Moscow ac.PNG|Ampelosaurus fighting Chomp Aqua Vortex.JPG|Ampelosaurus using Aqua Vortex hit by chomp.PNG|Ampelosaurus hit by Electric Charge Ju.PNG|Ampelosaurus erroneously seen in the Jurassic Period (far away in the center right, near a herd of Iguanodon Wild Ampelosaurus 2.jpg|Wild Ampelosaurus from Cretaceous Period (Alien Parent Trap) Ampelo nagoya.gif|Ampelosaurus from Nagoya TV image11.jpg|Clean artwork for the Ampelosaurus Colossal Rare card AmpeloIntro.png|Ampelosaurus in the arcade machine's idle introduction video ampekl.jpg|Ampelosaurus mini figure Ampelosaurus_skeleton.gif|Ampelosaurus skeleton Ampelosaurus_atacis_2.JPG|Ampelosaurus skeleton Ampelosaurus_Chibi_by_Ibarber.jpg|fanmade Ampelosaurus chibi © Ibarber Videos Navigation Category:Alpha Gang Category:Water Dinosaurs Category:Anime Category:Arcade Category:DS Game Category:D-Team Category:TCG